Four Against the Darkness
by Phil D. Hernandez
Summary: Xena, Gabrielle and Joxer acquire an unlikely ally in a struggle against Dahak and Alti. Part of the Outside the Lines series.
1. Act One

FOUR AGAINST THE DARKNESS  
**by Phil D. Hernández**

GENRES: _Xena: Warrior Princess,_ drama. **VIOLENCE:** Some fighting. One character meets a fiery end. **SEX: **There is some discussion of what happens when a telekinetic girl reaches puberty. Dahak's rape of Gabrielle is mentioned. Joxer faces his desire for Gabrielle. **LANGUAGE:** Clean. **RATING:** PG-13. **SUBTEXT:** None. Why bother? **SPOILERS:** A Necessary Evil, Sacrifice II. **NOTICE TO JOXERPHOBES:** Xena specifically named Joxer part of her family. You want to disagree with _her?_ Ha-HA!

****

DRAMATIS PERSONAE:

Xena Warrior Princess  
Gabrielle the Bard of Poteidaia, Xena's best friend  
Hope Gabrielle's daughter, sort of  
Joxer the Mighty, would-be hero  
Dahak pure evil deified  
Alti disembodied spirit of an evil shamaness  
Lao Ma Xena's Chinese mentor

a priest of Dahak  
other minions of Dahak

************************************************************************

This is a story in the **Outside the Lines** series. As such, it diverges from the broadcast Xenaverse, in this case some time after the fourth season episode In Sickness and in Hell, but before Paradise Found. The events of the pathetic sixth-season episode Soul Possession are assumed not to have happened.

************************************************************************

**********  
**ACT ONE  
************

The lithe girl with the strawberry blonde tresses considered the forested hills of Thessaly to be her favorite place in the entire known world. She recalled a Hebrew song she had learned some while back: I lift my eyes up to the mountains; whence comes my aid? The memory provoked a chuckle, because she knew that Mount Olympus was not very far away. The home of the Greek gods was no source of aid to her, though when one had Xena for a friend aid from the gods was hardly necessary.  
Gathering wood for the evening fire was necessary, however. There was no hurry. The girl had plenty of time to pick flowers, stuff the occasional berry in her mouth or twirl around as if to catch the breeze in her russet dress as its hem fanned out from the tops of her knee-high boots. Her mother had taught her to enjoy the wonders of nature; Poteidaians might seem dull, but on the whole they were happy people.  
For the girl's mother was a Poteidaian, and not just any Poteidaian but Gabrielle, the Bard of Poteidaia. The girl's name was Hope, given to her in spite of the ordeal Gabrielle had suffered when Hope was conceived and born. Although Hope was the child of a rape, Gabrielle loved her, and the intensity of Gabrielle's love was a powerful force.  
Now another force intruded, but this force had nothing to do with love. Hope felt a tug on her spirit. Disconcerted, she tried to get a handle on what was pulling her. At first she thought it might be her father, the evil god Dahak, but she knew his call too well to mistake it. This was not his doing, or if it was his influence was indirect. No, this was something else. She was being summoned, all right, and for no good purpose. Hope fought the summons with every bit of her strength, but though she was half god, she was also still young and somewhat inexperienced.  
She tugged back and gained some purchase, but the steady pull eroded her position. The world around her began to seem unreal, though she saw no difference. Hope had no time to think about it. The pull continued, and she could not break the mystical connection. Suddenly it was gone. Hope had the feeling that she was somewhere else, though she had not moved from where she was standing. The sun was in the same place; the grass, the trees, the very shadows had not changed. And yet  
Nothing happened over the next few minutes, so the girl resumed collecting firewood. She could not shake that feeling that everything was different, that something bad had happened. Spotting the Warrior Princess returning to the camp with a brace of rabbits, Hope called to her.  
Aunt Xena!  
What happened next shocked Hope to the core.  
Xena turned toward her, but the moment she recognized Hope an ugly, murderous look appeared on the warrior's face. she shouted in a voice filled with hatred. Then Xena threw her chakram and threw it Hope's head. The girl stopped the missile halfway between them and floated it back to Xena's hip, where she replaced the chakram on its hook. Sensing a movement behind her, Hope reached back and grabbed Gabrielle's staff just before it hit, using its momentum to swing Gabrielle around and force her stumbling away, staff still in the bard's hands.  
Mother, what are you doing? Hope cried. She took a few steps backwards and to the side, bringing Joxer into her field of vision. His sword was drawn, and hate filled his eyes, too. Xena now held a naked sword in her hand as well, and advanced on Hope.  
Aunt Xena? Stepfather? _Mother?  
_ The Warrior Princess halted. I don't know how you came back, but this time I'm going to make sure you _stay_ dead, if I have to cut you up into little pieces and bury them all over the known world!  
Hope tried one more thing. She planted her feet, bowed her head and raised her arms, putting her hands together in the Amazon gesture of peace.  
Where did you learn that? Xena demanded. She had not come closer.  
Don't you remember? Mother taught me.  
I never taught you that! Gabrielle denied angrily.  
And why did you call me Joxer wanted to know.  
Because you married Hope's voice trailed off when she saw the incredulous looks both Gabrielle and Joxer gave her. She lowered her hands, shifting a finger to indicate each one of them in turn. You didn't? Realization dawned on her. All right, Furies, what did you do to my parents and Xena? she called.  
Come off it, Hope. You should have stuck to imitating Gabrielle, Xena replied. Before Hope could react, the Warrior Princess charged her, striking the pressure points on her neck that cut off the flow of blood to Hope's brain. You've got thirty seconds to tell me what you're doing here.  
Traveling with my family: Mother, Dad and Xena, Hope gasped. Reaching out with her mind, she forced Xena's hands to press the points that released her. Hope jumped away. I wouldn't try that again, whoever you are. Mother! she called. _  
_ Xena attacked once more, this time joined by Gabrielle. Even Joxer attacked Hope, though he was almost as frightened as he was furious. Hope lifted all three of them into the air with her telekinetic power, and then wrenched the staff out of Gabrielle's hands. Xena's sword was next, along with the chakram, which Hope simply unhooked and let fall. Joxer had dropped his sword on the way up.  
Mother! XENA! Hope called again.  
You can't hold us forever, Hope, Xena said.  
I just need to hold you long enough for the real Xena to show up.  
In case you haven't noticed, I'm the real Xena.  
Then why did you attack me? Hope demanded.  
Don't play innocent with us! You know damn well you murdered my son!  
No! You're a liar! You can't be Xena!  
Gabrielle said before Xena could reply again. We know you killed Solan. What's the point in denying it?  
Because Solan is alive! We were on our way to see him, Hope explained.  
You sick - Xena began.  
Xena, don't, Gabrielle interrupted. Maybe this isn't Hope.  
Joxer asked, confused.  
I _am_ Hope! Something is very wrong here. Maybe someone put a spell on you.  
I doubt it, the Warrior Princess snarled.  
She didn't attack us, Gabrielle pointed out.  
Not yet, Xena scoffed. That doesn't prove anything.  
Then I'll have to trust you, Hope said, and lowered the companions to the ground. She sheathed the two swords, replaced the chakram and lifted the staff so the bard could grab hold of it.  
Hope, when was I supposed to have taught you the Amazon gesture of peace? Gabrielle asked.  
After we got back from Chin. You wanted to make me your heir as an Amazon. We went to see your tribeyou made me this. Reaching inside her dress, Hope drew forth a necklace of beads, which she passed over her head and offered to Gabrielle.  
The bard stepped up and took it. It's genuine, she pronounced.  
There's a bead for me, and one for you, and one for each of my sisters. Hope began to recite the names of the members of her tribe: Gabrielle's tribe.  
As she did this, Xena joined Gabrielle and examined the necklace. It was not what she had expected. The Warrior Princess knew that Hope could probably deceive the Amazons into thinking she was Gabrielle, but obtaining this necklace was another matter. It was not a duplicate of Gabrielle's own necklace - Xena finally noticed that Hope was dressed more modestly than Gabrielle herself was - and while the necklace looked like Gabrielle's handiwork, Xena knew that Gabrielle had never made one.  
When Hope finished her recitation, Xena returned the necklace to her. It was clear that the Warrior Princess was fighting back powerful emotions, but her words were calm: I believe you.  
I hear a but' in there, Joxer observed.  
Thank you, Aunt Xena, Hope said, relieved.  
But I'm not your Aunt Xena, the Warrior Princess continued, confirming Joxer's hunch. Gabrielle isn't your mother and Joxer isn't your stepfather.  
I don't get it, said Joxer.  
That's because this isn't Hope. Not the Hope we knew, that is.  
The Hope you _knew?_ echoed Hope.  
My daughter is dead, Gabrielle said in bleak tones. I watched her die - twice. But she was already dead inside.  
You never killed anybody, Xena added. I can see that now. I'm sorry I accused you.

*****

They returned to the camp, where Hope was dismayed to discover that none of her gear was present. That helped confirm she wasn't where she belonged. She sat down on a rock and began to cry. Xena could not bring herself to approach the girl, but Gabrielle sat beside Hope. After a moment of trepidation, the bard put her arms around Hope and began to rock her as if this were her own child. Slowly Hope recovered from the shock.  
Still feeling completely lost, the girl described the sensations she had felt before Xena tried to attack her. This made the Warrior Princess thoughtful.  
Keep her talking, Gabrielle. Find out as much as you can. Xena withdrew to consider the problem before her. Hope knew nothing about the Amazons, yet this Hope was an Amazon princess. Hope had no love for anyone besides the Destroyer, and possibly Gabrielle, yet this Hope seemed to be full of love. Hope had no compunction about killing, yet this Hope had not made a single threatening gesture. This Hope _had_ to come from somewhere else, but where? More important, why?  
As for Gabrielle, the situation was more painful than for Xena. This was Hope as the bard had always wanted her to be, the Hope she thought she had failed by abandoning her, the Hope that Gabrielle believed would have been had Xena not caused Gabrielle to abandon her.  
Hope's earliest memories were of a very loving - and very tired - mother. Dahak kept trying to persuade Hope to do things that she later discovered were harmful, but Gabrielle was always there to stop her. Sometimes, her mother told her, it was as though a different force, one for the greater good, kept alerting her to protect Hope from Dahak's influence.  
After destroying the Banshees, Xena decided to take Gabrielle and the rapidly developing Hope to Chin, where her friend Lao Ma might be able to help them. They arrived just in time to prevent Lao Ma's death at the hands of her son Ming T'ien. While Lao Ma could not bring herself to fight him, Xena was under so such restriction. Neither was Hope. For the first time, Hope battled not just for herself and her family but for the greater good, and it gave her new strength. Now she could resist Dahak by herself, though she still relied on Gabrielle's love to get her through the worst moments.  
Xena had been compelled to kill Ming T'ien, but Lao Ma forgave her, knowing that he had given Xena no choice. Lao Ma then took both Gabrielle and Hope under her tutelage, treating Hope like one of her own daughters, who now rejoined her. The time was short, but happy. Lao Ma helped Hope handle her speedy development, but did not let that get in the way of playtime. Xena could finally relax around the little girl, and she herself taught Hope the trick of rehooking the chakram on Xena's belt.  
Your father will keep trying to turn you to his way, Lao Ma had warned. Eventually you must face him. Find the serenity inside you and you will not be deceived. Dahak hurts everyone he touches. He stole your mother's innocence with twisted words; then he hurt her. He wants to use you to hurt others and to bring more evil ones like himself into the world.  
Like Ming T'ien?  
Yes, Hope. My son spurned love and embraced evil long before he met Xena, though he was still a child. You, however, have chosen your mother's love.  
I love my mommy, Hope agreed. And Aunt Xena, and K'ao Hsin, and Pao Ssu, and you too, Aunt Lao Ma.  
Lao Ma hugged Hope to her bosom, but let the girl squirm away. And I love you, little one. Soon you will leave here, but I will not forget the joy of our time together. Nor would Hope forget the serenity of Lao Ma, or her gentle smile.  
For Xena, too, it was a time of joy to be with her friend and mentor, and to see Gabrielle blossom into full maturity, her light undimmed by the sorrows she had so recently suffered. But their place was in the West, as Lao Ma's was in the East, and so they returned to Greece. There Hope became an Amazon.  
When Joxer finally caught up with them - it was in the course of saving Cleopatra from Joxer's brother Jett - it took him some effort to understand what had happened in Britannia, but the moment he did, he went down on one knee and proposed to Gabrielle.  
(At this point Gabrielle interrupted the narrative and raised an eyebrow at Joxer. The would-be warrior flushed and started to look for a place to hide.  
(You're in love with me? the bard asked.  
(All Joxer could do was stammer incoherently.  
(So that's why you wanted to know how I felt about you, Gabrielle said softly. That explains a lot of things. Joxer, I care about you. You're my friend. More than that: you're family. The restwe can talk about that later, in private. Okay?  
( Joxer replied, equally softly. You're not mad?  
(No, I'm not mad, and I promise not to laugh at you, either.)  
Gabrielle turned down the proposal. She didn't want pity, and she didn't need Joxer to protect her. The bard soon learned that Joxer's motive was neither of these. Hope decided that she liked the clumsy man and was amused - though never maliciously - by his silly boasts. He did not know how to be a father, and coping with a girl who was daily growing identical in physical characteristics to her mother was a special challenge, but he tried his best.  
What had finally decided Gabrielle happened when Hope first felt the sexual stirrings in her now-mature body. Hope had been attracted to the only man around, namely Joxer. It's hard to avoid the kisses and caresses of a girl who can hold a person motionless at will. Joxer patiently explained that while Hope looked like Gabrielle and was nice like Gabrielle, she still was not Gabrielle herself. Joxer's love for the bard and his desire to marry her were undiminished.  
Besides, there are better guys out there than me, Joxer said, not knowing that Gabrielle had come upon the scene and was watching. Your mom knows that. Give yourself a chance to meet some of them.  
I don't want them. I want you, Hope replied, and pressed her affections on him again. Joxer fended her off as best he could, but she forced his arms down with her mind.  
Joxer's right, Gabrielle said, announcing her presence. There are better guys out there for youbut not for me.  
Embarrassed, Hope dropped Joxer, who fell on his face, unable to move. The girl hastily released her control. Gabrielle rolled Joxer over and cradled his head in her hands.  
Is that marriage proposal still open? the bard asked.  
Gabby, are you all right? he countered. When she nodded, smiling, he whispered, then fainted. He fainted again when Gabrielle agreed to marry him.

*****

Gabrielle's version of the story was nowhere near as pleasant. The dark tale of betrayal, murder, loss of faith and loss of family, topped by Gabrielle's repeated attempts to kill Hope, was torn from the bard's lips in fits, starts and sobs. Joxer moved to comfort Gabrielle with an arm around her shoulders, and to his surprise she did not shrug it off.  
The bard also felt the pain of guilt renewed, that if she had been able to stop her daughter from committing that first murder she could have turned her away from Dahak. She blamed herself not only for what happened but also for the missed opportunities.  
Hope denied. Don't believe it. That Hope made her own choice, like Ming T'ien did. She chose Dahak, and she died. I chose my mother, and now I'm here with you. Maybe I'm supposed to be here to prove that it wasn't your fault.  
The accounts of the final battle with Dahak were also radically different. A massive blood sacrifice was averted both times, but in Hope's case she not only refused Dahak's offer of Ares, the God of War, as a potential mate, but she also actively fought her father. She nearly died because she was willing to sacrifice herself the way Gabrielle did. However, Gabrielle's love prevailed, and together Xena, Gabrielle and Hope used what Lao Ma had taught them to force the evil god back. They could not kill Dahak, of course, but their light, and especially Hope's, had weakened him considerably.  
For Hope, to hear about Callisto - a complete blank to her outside of her mother's scrolls; for all she knew, Callisto was still trapped inside a river of molten lava with the evil Amazon Velasca - was to hear a nightmare come to life. It horrified Hope to think that someone just like her would release such a monster into the world. Watching the reactions of the girl who was so much like her daughter yet was not her daughter, Gabrielle understood why Xena had reacted so violently to the bard's protectiveness towards Hope. This was the Hope she had seen, not the evil spawn she and Xena fought.  
Joxer still had his arm around Gabrielle, offering her warmth and love. Now Hope knelt in front of her and took her hands.  
I don't have Aunt Lao Ma's wisdom, Hope said, but she taught me that love is the only real power. I'm sorry if I reopened old wounds. Remember, Xena loves you and Joxer loves youand I love you, too, even if you're not my mother.  
The two women hugged and wept openly.

*****

If I hadn't already believed you, Xena said on her return, that would have convinced me. My son's murderer could never cry like that, even as a pretense. Are you all right, Gabrielle?  
I will be, the bard replied. Hope is everything I always wanted my daughter to bebut never was.  
It wasn't your fault, Xena told her.  
I know that now. It's like you always say: we make our own destiny. I chose to be there for my daughter, and no matter what you thought of her, that was the right thing to do. Hope here is the proof. My daughter chose the opposite directionand I chose you over her lifeand mine. That was the right thing to do, too, Gabrielle pointed out.  
You have a loving, trusting heart, Gabrielle. Sometimes people will try to take advantage of you because of it, said Xena, but don't ever give up that love. I made that mistake once. I'm still paying for it. Like now. Hope, did you ever run into a shamaness named Alti?  
the girl answered. Is she an Amazon?  
She was, Xena confirmed, but the Amazons exiled her and she turned on them. I bought into her evil. Now she's dead. Apparently she still has great power in the spirit world.  
What does that have to do with Hope? Gabrielle asked.  
My guess is that Alti cut a deal with Dahak. She helps Hope come back to life, Dahak brings Alti into the living world with all her power intact and together Hope and Alti release Dahak. Only they made one miscalculation. This world's Hope is permanently dead.  
Huh? How? wondered Joxer.  
I brought the hind's blood dagger when I came to Poteidaia to look for you, Gabrielle. When we were disposing of the bodies - your counterpart and her monstrous son, Hope - I stabbed them both in the heart to make sure they didn't come back, Xena explained. You were in bad shape, so there was no point in upsetting you even more by telling you about it.  
So if Dahak reinforced this Alti's spell but the other Hope's spirit couldn't be revived, Hope reasoned, it pulled me here instead.  
Then we need to find Alti, Gabrielle suggested. But if she's a spirit, she could be anywhere.  
I'll have to go into the spirit world after her, the Warrior Princess declared.  
I'm going with you, the bard asserted.  
You can't, Gabrielle. Not because it's too dangerous, even though it _is_ too dangerous. No, and Xena held a hand up to still her best friend's incipient complaint, it's because I don't have enough time to teach you how to survive the experience.  
Xena, stop being so overprotective! protested Gabrielle.  
This has nothing to do with being overprotective, the Warrior Princess replied in a calm voice. You are not a shamaness. I'll start teaching you right now, but any novice journeying in the spirit world _must_ have a guide, and I can't guide you if I have to fight Alti at the same time, and maybe Dahak as well.  
Gabrielle began to fume, but Xena received support from an unexpected source: Joxer.  
Gabby, listen to her. You guys keep me away from stuff I can't handle, but if Xena thinks I can do it she sends me in, no matter how dangerous it is.  
The bard started to glare at him, but remembered that Xena had trusted Joxer with the hind's blood dagger, the most critical part of her plan against Dahak. Joxer had followed through, even though he came within a knife blade's thickness of death. After all, she had just finished telling Hope about it.  
Xena, you can't go alone, Gabrielle said.  
I won't be alone, the Warrior Princess told her. You'll be my lifeline. If anything goes wrong, you can pull me back, or I'll find my way to you. Hope can help us, too. She's on Dahak's wavelength, and if he gets involved, I'll need you both, assuming you're willing to join us, Hope. I have to warn you: all three of us could die.  
Joxer was shaking.  
Yes, Joxer. And if we die, then you have to go to Ephiny and tell her what happened. Don't stop to build pyres or bury our bodies, not even Gabrielle's. Go to Ephiny. Do you understand?  
I can't just leave you! he quavered.  
You _have_ to, Xena said. After Ephiny, find Hercules and tell him, too.  
But you'll be doomed to walk the Earth as ghosts!  
That will be the least of our problems if Dahak comes back, the Warrior Princess remarked.  
Gabrielle reached over and squeezed Joxer's arm. Now it's your turn to listen to Xena. None of us are going to die, but she can't take any chances. If the worst happens, the Amazons will take care of our bodies.  
Joxer hung his head in resignation.   
The bard lifted his chin with soothing fingers. I know you don't want to lose me again. I don't want to lose you, either. It's bad enough that I can't go to the spirit world with Xena, but she's right. Now give me that goofy smile of yours.  
It was hard, but Joxer did it.  
Your love can be Gabrielle's lifeline, Hope suggested. Yes, Xena, I will stay alert for Dahak's interference. I do not fear him.  
That's settled, Xena concluded. Make yourself comfortable, Hope. Gabrielle and I have to bring down a deer while it's still light. She motioned to the bard. This can be your first lesson in the path of the shamaness, Gabrielle.  
May I read your scrolls? Hope inquired.  
Go ahead, Gabrielle agreed.

*******************  
**END OF ACT ONE  
*********************

**__**

COPYRIGHT NOTICE:  
_Xena: Warrior Princess,_ Xena, Gabrielle, Joxer, Hope and all other characters who have appeared in the series, together with the names, titles and backstory, plus scenes and dialogue from the series, are the sole copyright property of MCA/Universal and Renaissance Pictures. No infringement of copyrights or trademarks is intended in the writing of this fan fiction. This story is © 2003 by Philip D. Hernández and is his sole property along with the story idea. This story cannot be sold or used for profit in any way. Copies of this story may be made for private use only and must include all disclaimers and copyright notices.


	2. Act Two

FOUR AGAINST THE DARKNESS  
**by Phil D. Hernández**

***********  
**ACT TWO  
*************

Joxer remained slightly nervous around Hope, and stayed away from her.  
I won't eat you, Joxer, she said.  
You're not what I'm worried about eating me, he replied. The last time I saw youI mean, you're not heroh, you know what I mean!  
I think so. MotherGabrielle said that the other Hope tried to feed you to her  
Yeah, that's it.  
Then there's nothing to worry about, Hope said brightly. I don't have a son. I'm a virgin. Mother and Dad gave me good advice. The kind of advice you just gave Gabrielle.  
I did?  
You and my stepfather may have had different experiences recently, but you're the same person. Xena, too, and my mother and your Gabrielle. I'm the one who's different.  
The would-be warrior's eyes widened. You mean Gabby  
Oh, no, you don't, smirked Hope. You and Gabrielle have to work it out yourselves. Trust your heart – oh, and _don't_ propose to her when she returns.  
Joxer said in a sinking voice. A proposal was exactly what he intended. You know, if they bring a deer back they'll be busy with skinning and all. How about I get us something to eat?  
But you can't cook!  
he complained. I was thinking bread, cheese and herb tea. Gabby would kill me if I touched anything else.  
That, of course, was quite acceptable to the girl. Joxer's lingering fear of Hope evaporated, and in due course he served up a light meal. Hope started reading. It didn't take long for her to discover that her memories and her mother's scrolls diverged from Gabrielle's account almost immediately after Hope's birth. Soon she was lost in the story, only absentmindedly sipping at her tea.

*****

A shamaness must fashion her own tools and ritual clothing, Xena whispered to Gabrielle, then motioned for silence. The stag they were following came into view at extreme distance. Xena raised the crude bow she had made and nocked a simple flint-tipped arrow. There was only one arrow. The Warrior Princess did not miss.  
Not long after that, Xena had filled a bladder with the stag's blood, and the two women were carrying the stag between them. Gabrielle's head still buzzed with the ceremony honoring the beast's spirit. Xena explained that she would need the stag's help to cross over alive into the spirit world.  
It's a very strange place, Gabrielle. As soon as it begins to seem like our world, the relationships among time and space, cause and effect shift unexpectedly. Some things can be controlled, just as sometimes you can control a dream or manipulate events here. To walk the spirit world, you must learn some of that control. Otherwise, you lose your way and never return. Your body dies. A powerful shamaness like Alti not only controls part of the spirit world, she also controls some of the spirits in it. There's a good chance that Alti could control _you._ Then she'd use your body to live again, and your spirit would be forced to serve her forever.  
I think I understand, Gabrielle said, still disappointed but more subdued than before. It's like the time you first taught me about weaponsbut the stakes are higher.  
Yes. We'll walk the spirit world together, but not this time.  
Why is time so short? the bard wanted to know.  
Alti and Dahak are on the move. Hope didn't show up where they expected her, so they're searching – and Dahak is calling. For now, we have the element of surprise. They don't know that we're aware of them, and they don't know they grabbed the wrong Hope. The trouble is, I don't know what they're up to, or even if it _is_ them, and I have to go to the spirit world _now_ to find out. Even the time I take to prepare the ceremony is time lost.  
Then Hope and Joxer are in danger!  
No more than we are, Xena replied, but she lacked her usual confidence. This Hope knows how to deal with DahakI hope.

*****

Hope abruptly put down the scroll she was reading. Lines of strain appeared on her face, but she waved Joxer off when he tried to offer his assistance.  
this world's Dahakis trying to summon me, she told him. I can't let him find me.  
It's a good thing you're good, Joxer said, mostly to reassure himself. He can't be expecting that. Maybe he won't recognize you.  
Not yet, but his daughter and I have a few things in common. The moment passed, and Hope took a deep breath. It's over for now. He'll return.  
Joxer wanted to go and get Xena, but he had been strictly enjoined by the Warrior Princess to stay with Hope unless it was a matter of life or death. Xena was concerned with more than the possibility of his spoiling the hunt. She did not want to confuse him any more than he was going to be once the spiritual probe against Alti began.  
Touching Joxer's hand as a thank-you gesture, Hope picked up the scroll and resumed reading.

*****

Gabrielle knew how to skin a deer, for Xena had taught her. However, Xena had to do this job alone. Joxer paid close attention, and for once it was not lost on the bard that he tried to learn whatever he could from the Warrior Princess – and, she realized, from Gabrielle herself. It resembled her own experience with Xena, but unlike Gabrielle, he didn't brag about his modest accomplishments. His flights of fancy seemed to be a way for him to express his innermost feelings without them being trampled on. He didn't seem to mind people laughing at him for what he wasn't, but he was devastated when he was laughed at for what he was.  
There's a connection between blood and life, breath and spirit, Xena was saying. She tugged on a forelimb to make it easier to detach the skin clinging to it. The shamaness uses that connection to supply her with power beyond what her own life force provides. Some people have rituals where they eat the heart or liver of a lion or bear to obtain the animal's strength and courage. Not so long ago, men would do the same to each other.  
People ate people? Joxer felt sick to his stomach.  
That's right, Xena agreed. But the shamaness only needs a little of the blood to tune into the life around her, and only for the most powerful ceremonies. Only an evil shamaness like Alti would do more than that, because it takes a great deal of power to dominate others. Those who turn to evil are usually destroyed before they can achieve such power.  
So the Northern Amazons expelled Alti because they couldn't destroy her, Gabrielle concluded.  
Yes. The shamaness is always tempted by evil. It can be instantly gratifying, but the price for choosing evil is steep. In the end, I couldn't pay it. I needed to love and to be loved. I needed to be human.  
With the stag's head and hide removed, Xena began to work the antlers and the attached piece of deerskin into a headdress. Gabrielle enlisted Joxer's help in butchering the carcass. Aside from a late meal, they would dry over the fire as much of the meat as they dared to carry so it would not go to waste. Hope scraped the hide; there was no time to tan it, but the matter of Dahak would be settled one way or the other long before the hide started to stink.  
From time to time Hope reported that Dahak was attempting to locate her again. She responded with meditation, continuing to scrape the hide mechanically while seeking her inner serenity. The idea was to subtly deflect the evil god's influence without putting up a negating block that would reveal too much.  
Eventually Xena stopped her work. Dipping certain twigs in the stag's blood, she established a perimeter around the camp, sprinkling water and blood to form a circle and placing the twigs at the cardinal points of the compass. All the while, she chanted and made mystical gestures. She taught these to Gabrielle as she went, and the bard was soon able to join in the ceremony.  
Did that help? the Warrior Princess asked Hope once the chant was finished.  
I think so.  
Good. We're all going to need sleep, and I knew you wouldn't be able to rest and fight Dahak at the same time. As long as we all stay inside the circle we should be safe for this one night, at least.  
But what if one of us has toyou know, Joxer asked hesitantly.  
Behind that set of bushes to your left, Xena replied. They're inside the circle.  
The companions ate well but not too heavily. There was more than enough venison to go around, of course, to which Gabrielle added herbs and some roots she tried to keep on hand for times like this. Joxer contributed carrots that he had bought for Argo, who was not present. Dried fruit topped off the meal, which they washed down with water; the situation was too hazardous to risk even a sip of wine.  
No one's appetite was dampened. They were all used to balancing on the edge of danger, even Joxer. Alti was as much an unknown to him as to Hope. Xena's story about the shamaness, which Joxer had read in Gabrielle's scrolls, spoke for itself. Dahak, however, Joxer had seen at first hand. The evil god had nearly taken Gabrielle away from him, raped Gabrielle, caused the death of Xena's son and almost succeeded in causing Xena and Gabrielle to kill each other; yes, he was scared of Dahak, but Joxer would stand with his friends against the darkness.  
Hope was the calmest of the four companions, thanks to her training. She had no illusions about Dahak, even though this version was not her father and apparently was stronger than him. She contemplated the flickering of the peaceful campfire, its warmth reflecting the love she felt all around her. In contrast, Dahak's flame was a destructive force. While he promised renewal after the destruction, as new growth follows a forest fire, Hope knew all too well that the only thing humanity could expect from him was barren devastation, and any new growth would be for evil.  
The new challenge both excited Gabrielle and repelled her. She wanted nothing further to do with Dahak. Vengeance held no claim on her, as she had proven with Callisto, her husband's murderer, but unlike Callisto there was zero possibility that Dahak would ever abandon evil. The bard would fight beside Xena against Dahak, and alone if Xena fell. On the other hand, Gabrielle now had her daughter back, in a sense. She had not given birth to this Hope, but she would love the girl as if this were her true daughter. When Xena accepted Hope, it reinforced an idea Hope had suggested: Gabrielle had not failed her daughter; rather, her daughter had failed Gabrielle.  
A second challenge also lurked behind the immediate problem of Dahak and Alti, namely how to send Hope home. While Gabrielle did not want to lose her, she knew that Hope needed her family, and vice versa. This chain of thought led her to Joxer. The bard could guess why Joxer had hidden his love for her. The first time she had ever considered the possibility, she laughed the whole thing off, assuming that Joxer didn't love her and would enjoy the joke. Now the joke was on her. Gabrielle had grown fond of her silly friend, when he wasn't being obnoxious, that is. Though she tried to shrug off such feelings, when Joxer lay hurt (through no fault of his own, for a change) she had helped Xena nurse him back to health and punish the men who had hurt him.  
Gabrielle knew that when she talked things over with Joxer, she needed to have an explanation for her diffidence. She suspected that Joxer understood her behavior better than she did.  
It was another battle for the Warrior Princess, a desperate one, to be sure, but either she had Alti's measure or she didn't. The probe would be critical. Xena needed more information before she fought her former teacher, even though this would certainly reveal her to both her foes. It bothered Xena, but she was forced to gamble on Hope. Though the girl may have turned out to be who she said she was, Hope was in no less danger from Dahak for all that. If Dahak took over Hope, then Gabrielle and Joxer would certainly die, and the frightful scenario Xena had warned Gabrielle about would play out with Xena herself as the victim.  
After helping to clean up the meal, Xena resumed her work on the headdress, intending to finish it before she snatched some sleep. Hope used the respite gained from the warding circle to sleep now. Gabrielle tried to stay awake, to watch Xena and learn more, but she quickly nodded off. Only Joxer remained, and he was thoughtful.  
Worried about Gabrielle? Xena asked him.  
No. You guys will get through this. That business about warning Ephinyyou weren't just making up something for me to feel wanted, were you?  
I wish. This is dangerous enough that I have to plan for the worst, and I had to impress on you how bad it can get. Gabrielle, too. I'm not shielding her because I don't think she can face the situation; it _is_ beyond her comprehension and skill now. It won't be, later.  
Gabby's a quick study, Joxer agreed. Whatever you want, just tell me.  
I will. Now, what's really bothering you about Gabrielle?  
When Xena raised a disapproving eyebrow, he shrugged and continued: I'm afraid I'm gonna screw up and lose hernow that she knows.  
Gabrielle has suspected something ever since the temple of Mnemosyne. We had a long talk about you afterwards, and I have to say you were lucky to get off with a tweaked nose and a twisted ear. We were both angry with you – but Gabrielle forgave you before I did. She realized that you couldn't lie to her even when she was as empty-headed as the other girls you manage to impress. And she's always known you care about her. You two have been friends from the moment you looked Callisto in the eye and refused to kill Gabrielle. If you'd made another pass at heryeah, you would have screwed up big time. But you didn't. That says you respect her, no matter how much you pretend to be a mighty warrior and her protector. Gabrielle doesn't need a protector.  
Nah, she's got you. Xena, there isn't anything I can give her that she doesn't already get from you. The two of you love each other. I can't compete with that.  
There isn't any competition here, Joxer. I know how much you care about her, and for all your fantasies about the three of us in a love shack, Gabrielle is the only woman you want. If I thought your love for Gabrielle would hurt either one of you, I would have done something about it a long time ago. Besides, just because Gabrielle has my love doesn't mean she doesn't need your love. The one time she needed me most, I wasn't there, but you wereand you even tried to defend her from me. It's still too painful for Gabrielle to talk very much about that day, but she will never forget what you did for her. Trust Gabrielle. She trusts you.  
Those were long speeches for Xena, and Joxer was impressed that she would take the time to counsel him, though of course she kept working throughout. They both fell silent again, but Joxer didn't seem to be as troubled as before.

*****

Joxer finally fell asleep, and soon thereafter Xena finished the headdress and tried it on. Satisfied with the fit, she set her work aside and woke Gabrielle.  
Too earlystill darkwe'll talk later, Joxer, the bard mumbled.  
Wake up, Gabrielle. I need you to stand watch.  
Xena? What's wrong?  
Nothing. I want you to keep an eye on Hope.  
You still don't trust her, Gabrielle accused.  
Actually I do – with our lives. The one I don't trust is Dahak. Hope may need your help tonight. You're the closest thing to her mother that she has. She's been very brave, but she's still lost here, and very lonely.  
Not with us around, pledged the bard. She got to her feet, poked at the fire with a stick and poured water into a pot so she could steep some herbs and ground acorns in it once it boiled.  
You're the best cure for loneliness I know, Xena whispered. She lay down, closed her eyes, and allowed that last thought to comfort her until she dozed off.  
To stay awake, Gabrielle started a new scroll. She wanted to keep her new lessons fresh in her mind, and to do this it was best to write about the current adventure. That also meant confronting her awkward feelings about both Hope and Joxer, but she decided that this was a good thing after all.  
Occasionally, Hope would twitch with discomfort. That was Dahak's doing; Xena's warding could not keep out all of the god's influence, but it was enough to bolster Hope's unconscious defenses. One episode was particularly bad, and Gabrielle dropped everything to hold Hope's hand. The girl calmed down in an instant, but it was enough for Gabrielle to sense Dahak. Although the bard recoiled in horror, she continued to hold Hope's hand and stroke her hair.  
_So much like my daughterbut the fire inside her shines with the light of love. What could I have donewhat more could I have done for my babymy Hope_

*****

Hey, sleepyhead, it's your turn.  
Huh? Gabby? Joxer was groggy.  
I'm fading fast, Gabrielle told him, and Xena needs more rest. Hope is practically exhausted, thanks to Dahak. So it's up to you. If anything happens, I want you to wake Xena, then me. I left you some acorn tea. Okay? The bard yawned the last word.  
Joxer said, and stretched aching muscles. Gabrielle took Hope's hand again, and fell asleep snuggled next to the girl.  
The would-be warrior studied Gabrielle and Hope, identical in the firelight except for their clothing. He could not understand how his counterpart could be a father to the Hope, but the other Joxer at least had met her at a more youthful stage of her rapid growth. Still, if he was capable of that kind of lovehe wondered what he would say to Gabrielle. He was afraid that he might blurt out something foolish like wanting to see her naked. The trouble was that he did want that. One of the few things he was actually good at was lovemaking, and he wanted to share that with her. However, he knew that Gabrielle neither wanted nor needed that from him, especially not now.  
_Just tell her the truth,_ his conscience said. _Remember when you first thought she was in love with you? You were gentle. Stay that way.  
_ He watched over his friends until the pre-dawn hours, when Xena rose as she customarily did when there was danger about. The Warrior Princess was surprised to see Joxer on watch, but when she saw Gabrielle with Hope, Xena understood.  
Good job, Joxer. Grab what sleep you can. She patted him on the back.  
Thanks, Xena. You gonna be all right?  
With friends like you and Gabrielle, how can I go wrong?  
Once Joxer was asleep again, Xena turned her attention to the deerskin, which she would turn into a crude tunic and trousers. Normally she would also make a breast piece and embroider it with beadwork, but a simple pattern on the tunic using leather strips would have to do. The fancy detailing could wait for another time.  
Xena worked until dawn.

*****

The smell of breakfast – more venison – woke Gabrielle, which perhaps would be one of the few normal occurrences of the day. That all was not normal was quickly reasserted as Hope opened her eyes and noticed Gabrielle still holding her.  
Oh, Mother! I had the strangest dream Hope's voice faded off when she realized that it had not been a dream and that she was still in a different world with a Gabrielle who was not her mother.  
It's all right, Hope. We'll get you home, Xena said. All we have to do is save the world first.  
You say that so casually, Hope replied. The funny thing is, I know you're serious. And, as Mother keeps telling me, you're always right.  
Not always. You're mom's pretty smart, though. Xena was doing her best to put everyone at ease while she finished the deerskin clothing.  
Yeah. You _are_ smart, Gabby, Joxer chipped in. Gabrielle gave him a withering glance, but evidently flattery was not on his mind; food was. He even managed to serve everyone without dropping anything or burning his fingers.  
The party ate in silence, unwilling to voice their fears. On the other hand, they were all relieved to have passed the night in safety.  
By the time the others had packed up the camp, Xena had finished her sewing. Now she removed her armor and tunic. Joxer politely turned his back as Xena finished undressing; once naked save for her boots, she put on the deerskin trousers and tunic. She would have preferred to make soft boots as well, but her own would serve, and every moment saved was precious. Gabrielle gave Joxer a light touch on his arm to let him know he could turn around again. He saw Xena's lips move in a soundless chant while she slowly placed the antlered cap on her head.  
Gabrielle, Hope, take these strips of hide and fasten them around your wrists, Xena directed. They did so. Now extend your hands in each of the four directionsnow up, now down. Good. Watch me and clap your hands as I do. She did so thrice, and they imitated her, leaving their hands cupped as Xena did. The Warrior Princess shook her cupped hands at Gabrielle, then at Hope, then at Joxer.  
So far, so good. Now for the lifeline. I don't have a ritual knife to take with me against Alti, but I can use my chakram. First Xena dipped her fingers in a bowl filled with the stag's blood. It was thick, already clotting. With two fingers she smeared blood on her forehead and drew lines on her cheekbones. Dipping her fingers again, she smeared more blood on Gabrielle's forehead, and again with Hope. She also did this with Joxer, though he would not be directly involved. Xena agreed with Hope that his love for the bard would provide Gabrielle with an extra reservoir of strength, one that Alti could not possibly know anything about.  
It's time, Gabrielle.  
the bard said, and turned to Joxer. Whatever we decide later, I want you to know that your love is important to me. This is just in case. With that, she kissed him on the cheek. Remember what Xena told you to do.  
Go to Ephiny, he replied in a distant voice, then Hercules. Even overwhelmed with love – or perhaps because of it – he did not lose sight of his part in the plan.  
Very good, Xena approved. If any one of us tells you to go, don't stop to argue. Think of it as a rescue mission for our souls. I'm betting it won't come to that so soon. All right, Gabrielle, give me your hand. We have to mingle our blood. This will hurt a little.  
Though the bard did not flinch, the sharp hiss of breath taken in told the others that Xena had slashed Gabrielle's palm with the chakram. Xena did the same to her own hand, then clasped Gabrielle's bleeding hand, pressing the two palms together. They sat down.  
Joxer, I'm going to drink the rest of the blood now. As soon as I do, break the warding circle by pulling up one of the twigs. Hope, stand by Gabrielle. And Gabrielle, don't let go. Ready?  
the other three chorused.  
With her free hand, Xena put the bowl of blood to her lips and drank. She was dimly aware that Joxer turned away, queasy, before following her last order. She focused on the spirit world, beginning the wordless, soundless chant Alti had taught her so many years ago. The others saw Xena twitch uncontrollably and at random, but in fact the Warrior Princess was moving with the flow of the chant. Xena's head spun. She was acutely aware of herself and Gabrielle among the myriads of living spirits around her. The physical surroundings seemed to fade away. Xena did not notice that her body slumped bonelessly to the ground, eyes open but staring intensely into an unknown distance, but she continued to feel her connection with Gabrielle, warm, strong and loving. Glowing with her life and that of the stag, Xena's spirit was ready for its journey.  
Outside her body, Xena took a single step –

********************  
**END OF ACT TWO  
**********************

**_COPYRIGHT NOTICE:  
_** _Xena: Warrior Princess,_ Xena, Gabrielle, Joxer, Hope and all other characters who have appeared in the series, together with the names, titles and backstory, plus scenes and dialogue from the series, are the sole copyright property of MCA/Universal and Renaissance Pictures. No infringement of copyrights or trademarks is intended in the writing of this fan fiction. This story is © 2003 by Philip D. Hernández and is his sole property along with the story idea. This story cannot be sold or used for profit in any way. Copies of this story may be made for private use only and must include all disclaimers and copyright notices.


	3. Act Three

FOUR AGAINST THE DARKNESS  
**by Phil D. Hernández**

*************  
**ACT THREE  
***************

Alti, arms akimbo, was waiting for the Warrior Princess.  
So, Xena, you found the daughter of Dahak, the evil shamaness said in her voice full of gravel and malice. You didn't think I'd notice the warding, did you?  
It served its purpose, Xena replied.  
What, to hide her? You think your little blonde friend could turn her around in one night? Her pathetic little light against the evil of Dahak? Alti laughed at Xena.  
The Warrior Princess returned a cold smile. Compared to Dahak, your evil is the shadow of a pinpoint in a lightless room. He won't let you live. He knows you'll try to take his place.  
And you want me to ally with you? Love has made you soft in the head.  
Xena appeared to flinch, but her eyes remained hard. My will is as strong as ever, Alti, she said.  
The shamaness wasted no more words, but launched an attack on Xena, appearing to be directly in front of the Warrior Princess without closing the distance. Her blow missed by a fraction of an inch despite the fact that Xena was a stationary target. Alti had not intended to miss; Xena's earlier movement had done the trick. Stepping to one side, Xena vanished and reappeared several yards away.  
Little tricks won't save you, Alti sneered. I know the spirit world far better than you do, Xena. I'll take your puny power and return to the living.  
Alti went after Xena again. The Warrior Princess flung her chakram, seemingly at random. It bounced off the trees in the forest behind her and kept flying.  
Ha! I'm not there, Alti taunted as she struck Xena a blow from behind. The Warrior Princess rolled with the attack and somersaulted to her feet. Xena did not turn around, which was the correct move, because Alti was now facing her. They exchanged a series of furious strikes and parries at a pace too rapid for the normal eye to follow, but which was not unusual in this place.  
Xena was not fooled by Alti's actions. The evil shamaness knew that Xena could easily defeat her in a fair fight, and neither would be weakened in the process. No, it was clear that Alti wanted to lull Xena into overconfidence before striking with her hidden powers. They kicked each other away, both spirits flying some distance before landing upright.

*****

What's happening? Joxer asked, noticing Xena's eyes shifting their sightless gaze.  
She's in the spirit world, Gabrielle replied. Xena told me that it's like a waking dream. That's why her eyes are moving.  
Your eyes move when you dream? Joxer was skeptical about that, but shrugged his acceptance before Gabrielle could get annoyed with him.  
Next, Xena's body convulsed, then began to twitch again. Xena is fighting someone, Gabrielle announced. I think it's Alti.  
Be patient, Hope said to forestall Joxer. Trust Xena the way she trusts you.  
Xena's body feels every blow she takes in the spirit world, Gabrielle explained. This looks like a normal fight for her. Alti isn't some two-bit bandit, so she'll hit Xena every once in a while. The Warrior Princess convulsed again. Hard. But Xena only hits back harder. _I hope._

*****

Shamaness and former pupil flew at each other, catching each other's hands as they attempted to claw at faces and eyes. They spun in the air, neither woman relaxing her grip. While Alti had the greater part of her strength in the spirit realm even before Xena killed her, as long as the shamaness was acting as a warrior Xena's skill would prevail. The circles slowed and the two women alighted. Xena bent her knees, bracing her legs, and flipped Alti over her head, simultaneously jumping forward as the somersaulting shamaness came at her from the opposite horizon.  
A forearm smash stopped Alti's flight, but she swept Xena's legs out from under her with a low kick. Alti followed her down, and the two combatants rolled over and over each other on the grass, each seeking an advantage over the other. The shamaness went for Xena's throat with one hand, but the Warrior Princess knocked the hand away and smashed her fist in Alti's face repeatedly.  
Alti managed to return the favor only once, but it provided the edge she needed, and this time succeeded in catching Xena by the throat and squeezing. Her grip was not powerful in itself, but Xena's eyes bugged out as if she were choking. As Alti forced her gaze deep into the soul of the Warrior Princess, it had the same effect as throttling her opponent.  
For now Xena was reliving her worst pain, screaming with each blow. The evil shamaness took special delight in finding the times Gabrielle attacked Xena: hitting her from behind with a rake; kicking Xena in the head; shouting, I hate you! before knocking her off a cliff. The Warrior Princess was forced to recall her sufferings in Shark Island Prison; a poisoned dart from Callisto; an ambush that did succeed in killing her

*****

Xena's body grew more agitated. Bruises appeared on her face. Her breathing, which had been soft and steady, now came in labored gasps. Gabrielle leaned over her most beloved friend, willing her to resist, to live. Hope gripped Gabrielle's other hand and gave the bard the love and support that Gabrielle's daughter never did. Joxer was plainly worried, but prudently stayed silent. Gabrielle glanced at him once, but he merely inclined his head toward Xena. That earned him a smile that, if wan, was nonetheless heartfelt.  
The bard returned her attentions to the Warrior Princess, who did not seem to be improving; quite the reverse. Blood began to trickle from Xena's nostrils.  
Come on, Xena, come back to me, Gabrielle urged aloud. Hope, can you feel her?  
At that moment an earsplitting scream tore itself from Hope's throat. she screamed again. Dahak's attacking! she added in a voice only a little less hysterical than before. Mommy? MOMMY!  
Joxer dove for the hand that Hope had released in her agony and caught it in both of his. No, Joxer, don't! Gabrielle ordered, but he refused to listen.  
Find Xena. Pull her out, he said. You can do it.  
With no further time to waste arguing with Joxer, Gabrielle reached out with her love.

*****

The Warrior Princess was dying. Though Gabrielle remained with her, something was missing. Alti paused to gloat.  
That's right, Xena, the daughter of Dahak is about to take out your precious Gabrielle. You've lost. I'll have your body, and your spirit will serve me in unending torment! Alti's laugh was almost a cackle.  
With a convulsive move, Xena broke free from Alti's grip. She did not want to give anything away, especially not the fact that Alti had miscalculated. Dahak was making another play for Hope, a strong one, Xena guessed. He was in for a surprise. Unfortunately, it meant that Hope couldn't help Gabrielle. Since there wasn't much more for Xena to learn now that her suspicions were confirmed, the Warrior Princess steered her spirit back toward her most beloved friend.  
Oh, no, you don't, Alti said, and attacked Xena again. The latter fought back, but could not land a solid blow. Perhaps Dahak was reinforcing Alti, but if he did then he could not concentrate his full power on Hope. Xena needed to reunite her team, but to do it she had to figure out how to defeat the shamaness.  
Alti moved in for the kill. A thousand sword cuts, ten thousand wounds, an agony of painand Xena had the answer. Each event Alti called up had its counterevent in Gabrielle. Xena gently moved Gabrielle and her broken rake aside in order to confront Ares. Together, Warrior Princess and bard united against hate in Illusia. In Gabrielle's name, Xena defeated Alti and freed the Northern Amazons. Xena mingled her spirit with Gabrielle's and together they obtained the ambrosia needed to bring the Warrior Princess back to life. Gabriellealways Gabrielle.  
Would it be enough? Without the connection to Hope, Gabrielle's spirit grew weaker. Xena could not, _would not_ let her soulmate go down into the darkness with her. Prepared to sever her own link, Xena was surprised to feel another surge of power.  
_Hope held off Dahakno, that's not Hope, it's Joxer!  
_ Xena's chakram returned. Alti reached up to grab it.

*****

Gabrielle felt the ebbing of Xena's spirit. Her tears rained on Xena's face as she pressed her warm cheek against her soulmate's cold, clammy skin. Now she too was fading. In the corner of her consciousness she could see Hope, her screams now soundless, fighting the evil god alone. But there was also something else: Joxer's love. The bard knew that he would sacrifice himself for her and for Xena alike. His spirit was strong, but Xena kept losing groundGabrielle kept losing groundXena grew colder and colder  
Gabrielle breathed. Let me go. You have to.  
You need me, he said.  
Yes, I need you. But Alti is winning. I can't pull Xena back. Get help. Tell Ephiny.  
I love you, Gabrielle, he said, and the first of his two hands left hers.

*****

With the tiniest motion, Xena pulled her opponent aside. It seemed like only the billionth part of a billionth part of a millimeter, but this was the spirit world.  
The chakram hit Alti squarely in the back of her head.  
In the living world, Xena opened her eyes and took a tortured breath. Her gambit had succeeded.  
Wait, Joxer! Gabrielle cried. She started to run her hands over Xena's cheeks, which were growing warmer. The cuts on Xena's face from memories of old wounds slowly disappeared, leaving behind tracks of dried blood.  
Hope fighting Dahak Xena whispered.  
Joxer, take over here, the bard directed, and took Hope into her arms, gently rocking her. Mommy loves youmommy loves you, she crooned.  
You're not Mommy, Hope replied through clenched teeth. Dahak burnsI want my mommy.  
Mommy loves you. I love you, too, darling Hope. You're not my daughter, but you're still a good girl. You're a good girlI love youmommy loves you  
Hope's tears now flowed, and her body was racked with sobs. She reached for Gabrielle and clung to her as if the bard were her mother.  
Meanwhile, Joxer rubbed Xena's hands in his, trying to bring back some warmth to those extremities. You made it, Xena. Gabrielle is right here. She's okay.  
The Warrior Princess did not respond right away. She had pushed both her body and her psyche close to their limits, and she needed time to recover. You tooka big risktoo big, she finally said.  
And you didn't? What about Gabrielle? I did what you told me.  
Yes, you did, Xena agreed. Bracing herself, she sat up. Her head cleared.  
Gabrielle continued to rock Hope, but both women were much calmer. The next time you say something's too dangerous for me, I just might believe it, the bard told Xena. Even Hope was able to smile at that, which meant that Dahak's attack was over.  
Are you okay, Gabby? Joxer asked.  
I think so, but I feel weak. What happened?  
Alti happened, Xena explained. You felt her, didn't you?  
I think I saw her. Eyes that want to swallow you in their darkness, full lips curled in an evil smile, sure of herself, hateful  
That's Alti, the Warrior Princess confirmed. She's grown stronger through her alliance with Dahak. I mishandled things and almost lost you, Gabrielle. I'm sorry.  
Don't be sorry, Gabrielle replied. We pulled it out. Alti and Dahak weren't working as a team.  
Xena nodded. We still have some advantages. I was able to hide Joxer from Alti for now, so she won't be using him against you, Gabrielle.  
What? Using me? protested Joxer.  
When I told Gabrielle that Alti was too dangerous for her, that goes at least double for you, the Warrior Princess explained to the would-be warrior. But you always come through in the clutch. That gives us an edge. Alti still doesn't understand about Hope, either.  
Gabrielle's not-quite-daughter was wiping tears away. Don't count on it, she said. Dahak knows now, and he will warn Alti. He tried to drain me. He even offered to send me home if I betrayed you all. I knew he was lying, and if he wasn't, it still would have left my family vulnerable to his schemes. It was hardso hardthen Mom – I mean, Gabrielle – was there.  
The bard continued to hold onto the girl for support. Though Gabrielle had entered the psychic battle with open eyes, she had experienced a similar shock to her soul only once before, when she had been transformed into a Bacchae and later restored to normal. Despite this, she had freely poured out her love to save Xena, Hope and Joxer, and it had weakened her. It occurred to Gabrielle that Joxer had given her far more support than she had been able to offer him.  
_That's the way it's always been, hasn't it? He was there for me against Dahak the last time, too._ Now that she knew the depth of his love, and how good it felt, she wouldn't brush him off again.  
We have to maintain the initiative, Xena said. I was able to weaken Alti, but Gabrielle Her voice trailed off, and it was obvious that the Warrior Princess was uncertain if her most beloved friend could survive another such ordeal. If Alti didn't kill her, Gabrielle might very well extinguish her own spirit to strengthen her friends.  
When the time comes, I'll be ready, Gabrielle declared. It's for the greater good.  
I'm with Gabby, Joxer seconded. I may not be worth much, but I love you guys.  
Xena began.  
You can't stop them, Xena; you know that, Hope interrupted. Joxer is an innocent and Gabrielle nearly so, but their love freely given is stronger than any power our enemies can wield. Dahak wants innocent people sacrificed to him because he gains his greatest strength when love is perverted.  
All right, conceded Xena. Gabrielle, can you walk?  
I'll try. Hauling herself up, the bard stood on wobbly legs. Joxer ran to take her arm, but before he could get there, Gabrielle rose a few inches into the air.  
Hope, you should save your strength for Dahak, the Warrior Princess admonished.  
The girl smiled. This is nothing. Ever since Mom and Dad got over their fear of heights, the four of us spend lots of days flying. Sometimes Argo feels a little put out, though.  
I'll bet, smirked Gabrielle.

*****

They decided to keep moving. Xena folded a blanket to form a cushion, which Gabrielle sat on while she rode in the air. The bard didn't actually need the cushion, but until she got used to floating without visible support the experience would remain disconcerting. Joxer was solicitous to the point of annoyance, offering Gabrielle water, which she accepted, then bread, then some of the leftover venison. Next he suggested that he read a scroll to her.  
she exploded. Enough already! You love me: fine! Now _leave me alone!  
_ Want me to tweak his nose for you? Xena offered. Joxer cringed, but Xena was joking, which dispelled the angry look Gabrielle gave her.  
Gabrielle said, not in agreement but to calm herself down. Joxer, get me some of the figs in my bag and _then_ leave me alone for a while. Please?  
What's our next move? Hope asked to break the tension.  
We let Gabrielle recover, the Warrior Princess replied, giving Joxer a hard but not menacing look, and keep headed toward Amazon country. When we get close to the Centaur village, I have Joxer go on ahead to warn them, and they can send a messenger to the Amazons.  
I shouldn't, Joxer started to protest, but Xena gave him another look. Okay, I'll do it, but I'm coming straight back.  
That'll be fine, Xena agreed. We can't fight Alti or Dahak directly. They're too strong. We have to cut them off from some of their sources of power. Hope, did you get a feeling that Dahak still has a temple around here?  
There's the temple where we – no, I wasn't with you  
Where we fought Dahak. Different worlds, but the same place. Go on.  
He lost many of his followers after that battle, and more later, but not all. He has summoned the remnant to rebuild the temple. I was supposed to be the high priestess come back from the dead.'  
Then he hasn't re-established his following. That's good news. And he must have expended more than he wanted to when he pulled you from your world into ours. He can't use you as a source of powereverything he invested in Gabrielle's daughter and the Destroyer is gonebut he _is_ a god, mused Xena.  
Can we separate Alti from him? Gabrielle suggested.  
Maybe. If we could concentrate everything we had on herthat's why we barely pulled the last one out. They split up their attacks. If they manage to join together  
Then we're sunk, Joxer concluded. No one disputed him.

*****

Gabrielle not only was a resilient young woman, but her friends loved her so much that they were potent force multipliers in themselves. The power of the spirit world is great, but finite. Though Alti could tap into this power more effectively than others, unfettered love is a greater power still. Thus Gabrielle recovered faster than might be expected, given her ordeal. She declared that she wanted to walk, and Hope lowered her to the ground.  
This gave Xena an idea. I need to work on my shamaness equipment. Would you mind giving me a lift, Hope?  
No problem.  
Xena, what are you up to? Gabrielle asked in a singsong voice.  
I think you should have that private talk with Joxer, Xena said.  
_Now?_ This is no time –  
This is the perfect time. Joxer's been in love with you ever since he thought you had fallen in love with him.  
You knew?  
I knew. When Joxer learned the truth, he took it hard. I didn't want to hurt him again by telling you. Joxer's my friend, too. So you be honest with him. If you're not ready for more than his friendship, he'll understand.  
The bard turned to the man who loved her.   
Xena's rightbut I'm scared, he replied. Scared of losing you one way or the other.  
Go on ahead, Xena told them. Hope and I will stay alert.

*****

It would have been the perfect setting for two lovers to walk together: sunlight filtering through a leafy canopy of oak and ash; green grass underfoot; a gentle breeze to ruffle but not disorder Gabrielle's strawberry blonde locks. To someone like Xena, the idea that their lives were in danger would add extra spice. However, Gabrielle had lost her husband in similar circumstances, and the danger did not appeal to her.  
I don't know what to say, Joxer. I know you want me to be in love with you  
But you're not. I know that, Gabby. You love Xena, and she will always come first. I just hoped I might come in third.  
Third? Who's second?  
Perdicas. You were so happy when you married him. He was a great guy. I liked him.  
You're right, Joxer. I'll never stop loving him.  
You'd better not, he mock-chided.  
Why do _you_ love me? Just because I was nice to you once?  
More than once, Gabby. It's simple. Why does Xena love you?  
you wouldn't understand.  
Yes, I would, because I love you for all the same reasons. There just never seemed to be a good time to tell you. I almost did once. Remember when Aphrodite enchanted your scroll?  
You mean those three Gabrielle grew angry. That wasn't love, it was lust!  
I know the difference, Joxer said in that condescending way he had that made Gabrielle want to slap him across the face. She did not, because he sobered up immediately. I meant the necklace, he continued quietly.  
The bard's hand went to her throat as if to finger the polished turquoise pieces that were the most prominent feature of the necklace Joxer had given her almost a year before.  
I guess you sold it and gave the money to somebody who needed it, Joxer said in a sad voice. That's okay.  
No, I still have it, Gabrielle assured him. You gave up so much so I could have something pretty. I would have figured it out if the scroll hadn't been in your scabbard when you sold it. And even though I was mad at you, I kept the necklace because you mean a lot to me. Suddenly Gabrielle cocked her head to one side and narrowed her eyes. You've been trying to impress me, haven't you?  
  
Well, forget it. You always go overboard. Except for the necklace; that was very sweet. Besides, you don't need to impress me. You don't have to pretend you're a mighty warrior, or fetch and carry for me and, for Aphrodite's sake, don't get yourself killed trying to save my life. Let your heart tell you when it's the right time to fight for me. It hasn't steered you wrong yet.  
So what are you saying, Gabrielle?  
I'm telling you to be yourself. Stop acting like a smart-ass. You're much better than that. I've told you that before.  
No, you didn't, he denied. I would have remembered something like that.  
Are you calling me a liar?  
You don't lie to me, Gabbywell, maybe when you said you and Xena were going to fight Medusa  
It was after I got out of that cell you locked me in. You called yourself a loser again and I said that you were worth a thousand of Jett.  
You said that? Wow  
  
Maybe you told Jett? He was running looseuh, he hung me on a hook by my underwearaw, Gabby, you don't have to laugh!  
Gabrielle couldn't stop giggling, picturing the image in her mind. Sorry. It's just so – _you._ You're right. I must have told Jett. But I meant it. You're a good man, and you care, and you're my friend. You don't need to be anything more than that.  
But I gotta be worthy of you and Xena! he protested.  
Now the bard was exasperated. Joxer, haven't you listened to a single word I said? By the gods, you're shaking!  
I'm sorry, Gabrielle. I didn't mean to get you all upset.  
Just pay attention. Look at me.  
The would-be warrior raised his head, still uncertain of how Gabrielle would react to him.  
That's better, she said. Joxer, whenever I need you, you're there. Whenever Xena needs you, you're there.  
Yeah? But you guys send me away, too.  
Joxer, when you're full of yourself, I don't know how even _you_ can stand you. The rest of the timeif you want me to put it that way, you're worthy, all right? You were worthy from the day I met you. So take it easy. You think I learned everything I know in a day or two? Sometimes I don't know why Xena put up with me. But I learned. Xena accepted me, not because I talk a good game, but because I was there for her. Not with words, not with my staff, just there. You already do that. If you're going to be my boyfriend, that's all you need.  
If I'm going to beyou mean  
I mean. She took his hand. I don't want you all over me. I'm not Meg.  
You never were.  
All right. We'll start this slowly and see where we go from there. One kiss, no tongue. Got it?  
Got it. Joxer took Gabrielle into his arms and softly kissed her. She closed her eyes and did not break away. If nothing else, Joxer knew how to kiss a woman.  
It seemed like a few minutes, but it was only a few seconds before Xena came up behind them and brought them back to the real world by clearing her throat.  
Gabrielle's gonna let me be her boyfriend, Joxer said without embellishment, if I behave myself.  
That should prove interesting, the Warrior Princess observed.  
Gabrielle stuck her tongue out at Xena.

**********************  
**END OF ACT THREE  
************************

**_COPYRIGHT NOTICE:  
_** _Xena: Warrior Princess,_ Xena, Gabrielle, Joxer, Hope and all other characters who have appeared in the series, together with the names, titles and backstory, plus scenes and dialogue from the series, are the sole copyright property of MCA/Universal and Renaissance Pictures. No infringement of copyrights or trademarks is intended in the writing of this fan fiction. This story is © 2003 by Philip D. Hernández and is his sole property along with the story idea. This story cannot be sold or used for profit in any way. Copies of this story may be made for private use only and must include all disclaimers and copyright notices.


	4. Act Four

FOUR AGAINST THE DARKNESS  
**by Phil D. Hernández**

************  
**ACT FOUR  
**************

As always, Xena was right. While Hope knew what to expect, Gabrielle found it mildly amusing to see Joxer walking with a dreamy look on his face, oblivious to the world, but in fact he avoided every obstacle and followed the trail without a single misstep. Since Joxer usually stumbled along and could be counted on to bang his head on several low branches every day, the bard concluded that love agreed with him. She decided not to break the spell by speaking.  
Besides, Gabrielle was even more fascinated by Xena's work. The Warrior Princess took the time to fashion a chest piece, simply decorated, from the remaining parts of the hide plus what beads they had left and some thongs.  
Some of the designs are traditional, others personal, the Warrior Princess explained. It helps provide a symbolic focus for your being. Usually it's heavily embroidered, but we'll make better ones later. She showed Gabrielle how to stitch a couple of the patterns. I don't want to waste a lot of effort on untanned hides. Oh, and you'll have to tan yours, too. Messy – and it'll take weeks to get the smell off you.  
You're kidding, right? Gabrielle remarked. When Xena did not reply, the smile faded from the bard's face. You're not kidding.  
Nope. Even Joxer won't want to be near you. That's what you get for hanging out with Warrior Princesses and signing on with the Amazons.  
Ha! Anyway, I'm not sure Joxer's nose works any more.  
I heard that, Joxer complained. He had hit his head on an overhanging limb.  
Gabrielle called. Then she smirked at Xena. He'd just put a clothespin on his nose.  
And you'd take it off just for spite.  
the bard teased, and maybe not.  
Xena smiled in her turn. Joxer was a friendly soul, and both women had enjoyed many lighthearted moments with him, though it must be admitted that they were often amused by Joxer's everyday mishaps.  
Now the Warrior Princess attended to the matter of making various talismans from small bones, feathers and the like. This was something Gabrielle could also do for herself with a minimum of instruction. Soon she was riding in the air beside Xena, bits of materials floating along with them. Joxer watched as well, pointing out that at the very least he could make beads for them later. Xena took Gabrielle through the process of making earrings, for which in a whimsical touch the bard shaped pinfeathers into miniature quills. Prayers and chants accompanied each step.  
As Joxer could not participate in the rituals, he drifted away. He could not shed the feeling of uselessness, but he did not blame his friends.  
I suppose I could go back and guard our rear, he suggested to Hope.  
Or watch Gabrielle's rear, you mean, the girl giggled. You never know when Aphrodite might turn up.  
Don't tease Joxer, Xena said without looking up. That's Gabrielle's job. An extra pair of eyes would be a good idea, she told the would-be warrior.  
Joxer's eagerness to help was all too apparent, and he began to dash back and forth along the trail, inevitably running headlong into a tree.  
he said in an ordinary, conversational tone. Then he keeled over backwards, out cold, and Hope lifted him into the air, too.  
Gabrielle shrugged. Like Joxer says, Rome wasn't burnt in a day.'

*****

Having learned his lesson, Joxer resumed his status as lookout when he regained consciousness. Xena and Gabrielle were walking, too, while Hope occasionally rose above the treetops to search for anything suspicious. The bard didn't understand why Xena hadn't taken the fight back to Alti now that they were ready, but the Warrior Princess had a gut feeling that the time wasn't right.  
The things Hope told us about herself got me thinking about Lao Ma again. She said that the more someone favors a particular approach, the more likely someone else can understand and counter that approach. In other words, don't be predictable, Xena explained. I have an angle on Alti's power to use the traumatic events of our lives against us.  
I get it, Gabrielle said. I _think_ I get it, anyway.  
Well, I'm glad you do, Hope replied, because I'm getting a bad feeling.  
At that moment Joxer, who had been ahead of the party, came running back toward them. I think I saw one of those Dahak guys! You know, with the black robes and hoods?  
Six, it sounds like, Gabrielle agreed.  
Four each on either side, Hope added.  
And four more behind us, Xena concluded. Form an all-around defense. Gabrielle, watch Hope. She may need you again.  
I feel Dahak's summons. He is directing the attack, confirmed Hope.  
six and four and four and four andcarry the threeodds are fifteen, uh  
Four and a half to one, Joxer, Xena said. Nothing to worry about.  
Nothing for _you_ to worry about, maybe. I'm good for two to one, maybe three to one, tops. He started to shake, but tried to hide it. He failed.  
The Warrior Princess put a hand on his shoulder. Gabrielle and I are right beside you. This is just like when the Scythians attacked us. You'll be fine.  
And he was. He drew his sword.  
Against most groups of warriors, Dahak's men would have succeeded handily. The frontal assault went in first, intended more to distract than anything else, while the flankers and the rear attack would cut the surprised party to pieces. However, their quarry was not taken by surprise. Hope, knowing that she would have very little time before Dahak assailed her again, threw up a wave of force that knocked down the first group the moment they appeared down the trail. Though the men scrambled to their feet, Hope grabbed their weapons with her mind and flung them high over the trees.  
Xena was ready for the rear attackers. She threw her chakram, which glanced off rocks and trees before striking each of the line of men in the head. Their hoods provided enough padding to save their lives, but they, too, went down. Even before they fell, Xena turned to the side, pulled her sword from the scabbard at her back, and parried two spears aimed at Joxer. He clumsily blocked the third man, while the fourth hung back with no opportunity to get at him. Xena caught her chakram as it returned and used it in her left hand to fend off the stabbing spears.  
Gabrielle's staff gave her more reach. This came in handy because the four attackers on her side, emerging from a stand of linden trees, spread out slightly to keep from fouling each other. They charged together, and the bard was able to catch the four spears, forcing them down and away. Deftly extracting her staff, she caused the men to overcompensate against the sudden lack of resistance, and their attack miscarried again.  
A choked cry from Hope meant that Dahak had concentrated on her, but she was able to handle him for now. Even unarmed, six men could take on one girl, but not when their belts came undone by themselves and the trousers under their robes fell around their feet. Joxer grasped his opponent's spear and tried to take it away in a tug of war; at least he wasn't overpowered. Xena leaped up and kicked her two men simultaneously, sending them flying back. One of them collided with the unengaged man, and both collapsed in a heap. Temporarily free to act, she spun to help Gabrielle.  
The bard forced the four spears down again. However, Xena had taught her long before about unpredictability. This time, Gabrielle bent her knees, and when the minions of Dahak lifted their weapons up, she added their strength to her spring and flipped over them. They looked up to follow Gabrielle's flight, whereupon Xena attacked. This distracted them enough that they did not see Gabrielle land on her feet and spin around to sweep them off theirs with her staff. The bard followed that up by using her staff two-handed to smash one man into unconsciousness with three quick blows. The Warrior Princess kicked another down as he rose, then turned around again to parry a spear thrust with her sword.  
Joxer and his foe were both on the ground, fighting over the latter's spear. Xena was pleased to see her friend holding his own, and bashed her immediate opponent into the other enemies on that side as they finished disentangling themselves. All three of them went down again. Gabrielle still faced two men but they could not penetrate her guard.  
Hope had a man in the air. His hands moved to his throat, clawing as if to clear a passageway for air. He made faint choking sounds.  
Xena ran at the girl. Hope, _NO!_ You can't kill anybody! she cried. However, Hope sent the Warrior Princess flying with a negligent wave of her hand. Xena landed heavily on her buttocks and back. A second man began to suffocate.  
With scant seconds to act, Gabrielle desperately tried to disarm her enemies. Xena got up slowly, dazed, and lifted her chakram. While she aimed the shot, Joxer somehow managed to roll toward Gabrielle with the man he was wrestling. The bard darted aside, and Joxer bowled over the two men, still gripping the spear. Xena's chakram made short work of those two. Gabrielle gained Hope's side and gently touched her arm.  
Don't do it, Hope. We've already won.  
The spell broken, Hope released her power and the men she had begun to kill could breathe again. The one in the air fell to the ground.  
Meanwhile, the minion Joxer was fighting ended up atop the would-be warrior. He was about to smash a fist in Joxer's face when he noticed the three women standing over him with menacing looks, not to mention menacing weapons.  
He surrendered.

*****

While Xena and Joxer tied up their erstwhile attackers with their own robes and belts, Gabrielle comforted her distraught look-alike.  
He got to me, Mother. Dahak got to me, Hope wailed, forgetting that this Gabrielle was not her mother. If I'd given up my blood innocence  
The bard was well aware of what could happen. She herself had been tricked into killing.  
But you didn't, Gabrielle said. I'm very proud of you, Hope.  
Mommy, hold me. Dahak is still here.  
Once again Gabrielle rocked the girl who was not her daughter in her gentle arms.  
Xena joined them. We won't get close to the village in time. Dahak gave Alti the breather she needed. They're learning from us even as we learn from them.  
I'm sorry, Aunt Xena, Hope said.  
I told you, I'm not –  
Yes, you are, the girl replied amid her tears. You're the same person as my real Aunt Xena, so in this world you're part of my family. Gabrielle and Joxer can be my foster parents. They really are just like Mother and Dad. Please? Will you do it?  
Gabrielle looked at Xena with pleading eyes.  
I guess you finally have the daughter you always wanted, the Warrior Princess capitulated. She bent down and hugged both Gabrielle and Hope.  
Uh, guys? Joxer asked. He liked group hugs, but did not feel left out.  
Xena understood what he meant. she agreed. We're a tighter team, but the job has gotten harder. The place to defeat Alti is here in the living world. To get her there, we have to lure her where we can channel a great deal of power.  
Oh, no, Gabrielle denied. She knew what Xena was getting at. Not the temple of Dahak! Not again. No, Xena.  
Do you think I like this idea, Gabrielle? Do you think I want to be reminded of how you sacrificed yourself to keep me from dying, the long months when I thought you were dead?  
Of course not, the bard said. But this time we could all die for nothing.  
I don't think so, Joxer said. He had removed his helmet, a sign all three women recognized as meaning that he was serious. Gabrielle, I know this is all over my head, but Xena doesn't give up. Neither do you. Even if there's no chance at all, I'd rather go down with you guys at my side.  
Joxer, I know you mean that, Gabrielle replied, but you're only saying it because you love me.  
That's the only reason I need. I love Xena, too. She looks out for me the way you do. You, too, Hope. You're Gabrielle's real daughter, not that other Hope. So who cares if I'm not a hero or even much of a sidekick? You're my friends, okay?  
Gabrielle agreed, tears shining in her turquoise eyes.  
Xena agreed, and took Joxer's wrist in a warrior's handclasp.  
Okay. The four of us against the darkness, Hope pledged.

*****

They approached the building with caution. Dahak had slackened his mental assault on Hope, perhaps to conserve effort. On the other hand, his minions would not be surprised, and neither would Alti.  
Xena had donned all the paraphernalia she had made, and Gabrielle wore her earrings and talismans. They held hands as they advanced; Hope held Gabrielle's other hand and Joxer held Xena's. Hope also carried Gabrielle's staff. Drawing closer to the front doors, these latter were pushed open. The high priest of the temple stood before them, his red robes framed in the blackness of the entrance. He had a wiry build, and he sported a mustache on his lip, a pointed beard on his chin and a cruel fire in his brown eyes.  
We welcome the Most High Priestess Hope, returned from the dead by the power of all-encompassing Dahak, he declared.  
Xena's eyes narrowed and her mouth twisted into an ugly snarl. Gabrielle and Hope faced him without fear. Joxer let go of Xena's hand and drew his sword.  
Welcome this! he shouted, and charged with an inarticulate roar.  
The priest stepped to one side, permitting six warriors to emerge, their swords poised for a countercharge. Joxer stopped short, according to plan, and Xena pulled her chakram from its hook. Moments later, the six men held six broken swords. Joxer used the hilt of his own sword to strike the high priest in the face, knocking the minion off-balance into the surprised men. The three women, still holding hands, rushed inside the temple. Xena caught her chakram on the way. Joxer followed them and slammed the doors shut, leaving Dahak's minions outside. He placed a beam to bar the doors, then sought the other entrances and shut them also before rejoining his friends.  
Inside, the fire from the central pit cast ruddy flickers everywhere. There were few decorations; some piles of rubble from Xena's last battle with Dahak had still not been cleared. Apparently Dahak was so eager to get into the world that he had jumped at Alti's offer without making full preparations, or perhaps he figured that with Hope on board he could quickly raise a following.  
While Xena was by no means certain of the outcome, she was certain of her companions – her family. There was nothing Dahak could promise any of them, even Joxer, which was worth the price of betrayal. The greater danger would be Alti. Xena was barely a match for her; Hope might be able to withstand the shamaness, but not Dahak and Alti together. As for Gabrielle, she would last only a few seconds longer than Joxer, whose spirit would be snuffed out like a candle in a gale. That they had any hope at all was due to the fact that Dahak's unlimited reserves of evil could not be brought into play so long as he was not fully into the world.  
Sweat popped out on Hope's brow. Dahak had stepped up his attack again. In this place of his power, all four companions could hear his siren call. Joxer glanced at Gabrielle, and his eyes sought forgiveness. The bard knew exactly what her friend was being offered, or rather whom. Gabrielle could see that Joxer did not want her as a gift, or worse, a reward. She extended her hand to the would-be warrior, and he took it.  
I want you to link to me, Hope, Xena said. Keep fighting Dahak and don't let him go. I have an idea that just might get you home. Gabrielle, you have the toughest part: you have to stay with me and with Hope. Joxeryou're already where you belong.  
Promise me you'll come back, Gabrielle insisted.  
That's the plan, the Warrior Princess replied. I promise.  
Xena cut Gabrielle's palm as before, but instead of doing the same to only one of her own, she drew the sharp edge of the chakram along both of them. Now she took the shallow clay cup she had used earlier and poured the remainder of the stag's blood into it. Again she dipped her fingers in the blood and anointed her friends and herself. Again she drank, and started the chant that would help bring her into the spirit realm. Clutching her chakram, she spun and twitched and sank to the ground.  
At once, Dahak's flame leaped higher. It formed tentacles that stretched toward each of the companions. Gabrielle stared in horror; she knew these skeins of fire all too well. she whimpered. Please, no  
Joxer now held Gabrielle close. If he could will the evil awayhe could not, but his love strengthened her.  
Hope, however, did have the will. She screamed with the exertion. she shouted. You will have none of us!  
The tentacles slowed, but kept creeping closer.

*****

Because there was no chance of catching Alti unawares, Xena concentrated on arriving in a certain position relative to Alti, which in physical terms approximated a spot behind Alti by several feet and a short distance to her left. This worked, as a blast of energy shot past Xena's shoulder. At the same time,' she concentrated her will and flung her chakram. It appeared to pass through Alti and vanish into infinite distance.  
I'm not really there, either, Xena, the evil shamaness taunted. Did you think the daughter of Dahak would join you because your darling little friend is her mother? _Did you?_ Did you think Dahak wouldn't strengthen me for the last battle?  
That's what I was counting on, Xena muttered. she cried, and proceeded to attack. For the next few moments moves and countermoves were met by dodges and parries. Hands and arms blocked grabs and punches; each woman jumped up or aside to avoid kicks.  
Alti landed the first solid hit, snapping Xena's head back with a punch. Though the Warrior Princess scored a return blow, it did not seem to be as strong. Now the shamaness began to penetrate the warrior's guard. Each was hurting the other, but Alti inflicted more pain than she received.

*****

Each time Alti hit her in the spirit realm, Xena's body convulsed in the living world. Dahak made his strongest effort to reach the Warrior Princess, for if he managed to seize Xena's body for his own use, he would not need Alti and it would be a simple matter to turn or destroy Hope. Gabrielle he would make into another puppet, and she could bear him more children. Joxer was beneath his contempt.  
Hope could sense some of this and guess the rest. She did what she could to warn Xena through her link, but with each second she lost ground against the god's twin assaults. However, she had help. This Gabrielle did not have Lao Ma's training as Hope's true mother did, but the bard was strong in her unstinting love. Gabrielle made sure that Xena received Hope's warning.  
Something in Xena's spirit gave Gabrielle the feeling that the Warrior Princess knew precisely what she was doing. Perhaps it was because Xena's love was undiminished despite the desperate struggle in the spirit world. Xena's confidence gave the bard confidence, and the harder Dahak pushed, the more Gabrielle loved and felt loved. If Dahak was darkness and fire, Gabrielle's soul was light and water. Unconsciously she wove a tapestry of love, reaching to her family in Poteidaia, friends like Pandora, Diana, Minya, Ulysseseven to the underworld where Perdicas and Talus had not forgotten, nor Marcus. With each thread she bound herself, Xena, Joxer and Hope into a single unit. She could feel the influence of others who touched her closest friends in special ways: Darius, Meg, Hercules, Autolycusthere was even a hint of Aphrodite and Cupid there.  
Dahak's groping movements continued, but they got no closer. Now he began to pull back – only to shoot two new fiery tentacles at Xena. Hope was taken by surprise and could not stop him in time. All now seemed lost.  
It isn't healthy to hold someone beneath contempt. Callisto made that mistake twice and had paid for it both times. The hubris of a god can even greater consequences. Joxer grabbed Xena's leg and tried to pull her away, not knowing that disturbances in the living world can be transferred to the spirit world.

*******************  
**END OF ACT FOUR  
*********************

**_COPYRIGHT NOTICE:  
_** _Xena: Warrior Princess,_ Xena, Gabrielle, Joxer, Hope and all other characters who have appeared in the series, together with the names, titles and backstory, plus scenes and dialogue from the series, are the sole copyright property of MCA/Universal and Renaissance Pictures. No infringement of copyrights or trademarks is intended in the writing of this fan fiction. This story is © 2003 by Philip D. Hernández and is his sole property along with the story idea. This story cannot be sold or used for profit in any way. Copies of this story may be made for private use only and must include all disclaimers and copyright notices.


	5. Act Five

FOUR AGAINST THE DARKNESS  
**by Phil D. Hernández**

**********  
**ACT FIVE  
************

Xena could not waste time wondering why her spirit body suffered more shocks besides those inflicted by Alti. The shamaness pressed her advantage, striking Xena at will, and yet was wary of a ruse. The Warrior Princess continued to fight, but with ever-decreasing effectiveness.  
I know you're holding something back, Xena, sneered Alti, and it won't work. Anything you try, I can anticipate before you do it.  
Xena's spirit shuddered again, and Alti used the disorientation to strike at the Warrior Princess.  
The blow did not fall.  
Anything except what you wanted, Xena declared, and grabbed Alti's wrist. Taking her chakram from her hip – what Xena had held back was that her initial attack had been pure illusion, and she had not thrown the weapon at all – she slashed Alti's palm. Replacing the chakram, for her other hand was part of her symbolic link to Gabrielle, Xena grabbed for the wounded member and slapped her own cut palm against it. Because this was the one maneuver Alti did not think the Warrior Princess would use, the shamaness did not react in time to stop her.  
Feeling for Gabrielle, feeling for Hope, and feeling for Dahak's link to Alti, Xena dragged her opponent with her toward the living world. Too late, Alti understood what Xena was doing. The evil shamaness would not be as strong physically as she was in the spirit realm, and Dahak had also weakened himself by reinforcing his ally. On the other hand, Xena would be closer to the source of her true power: Gabrielle. The temple may have belonged to Dahak, but Gabrielle's sacrifice not so very long before provided a focus to concentrate the power of her light. For the first time since she joined forces with Dahak, Alti was afraid.  
She was also determined that Xena would not take her prematurely into the living world.

*****

Gabrielle shouted. She was about to warn him not to move Xena, but she realized that he had no choice. Unfortunately, it happens that sometimes those who place themselves in harm's way are indeed harmed.  
Dahak seized Joxer's arm.  
OW! Leggo, you dirty he screamed, the flame burning him. Gabrielle clung to her friend as best she could without letting go of Xena, while Hope tried to eliminate this new threat.  
At that moment, Xena shuddered again, and they could all sense that she was returning to her body. Any thought that this was due to Joxer's interference was dispelled when a shimmering green light above her materialized into Alti. The two antagonists, each seeking the other's throat, rolled away from Dahak's pit.  
Mother, be careful, Hope warned.  
I'm tired of being careful, Gabrielle declared. Dahak took my daughter and Xena's son. He took my innocence. He is not going to take Joxer, too. _Do you hear me, Dahak?_ YOU ARE NOT TAKING ANOTHER INNOCENT LIFE! Her love blazed stronger than before. The fire around Joxer's arm released him and pulled back as if it had been burned itself.  
Alti's last chance was to take Xena out before the latter could unite with her friends. She locked eyes with the Warrior Princess

*****

Xena was back in the gantlet, men beating her with clubs and fists, doing their best to kill her. She almost hadn't made it  
The arrow in her side weakened her. Darius would have to push it through. Even then he wasn't done. Xena took his hand and pressed the hot poker to her torn flesh  
Gabrielle had only been playing, but Xena didn't block the staff this time, and it hit her on the nose  
Xena saw her own face, but Callisto was behind the eyes. I like that move, Callisto taunted before running up Xena's chest and kicking her in the head  
Now she was in Gabrielle's body. Velasca hit her, and she fell  
The slap snapped her head to the side, but she could not retaliate. SAY IT! Gabrielle shouted, but there was no way Xena would relent. Either Ming T'ien would die or she would die, but Xena would not betray Lao Ma. The Warrior Princess had believed Gabrielle was capable of the same kind of loyalty, but apparently she was mistaken  
Pain, the pain of childbirth, more intense than anything she had felt before or since, dominated her entire being. Even the potion she had drunk removed only a small portion of the pain. On top of that, Xena knew that the child was doomed: cursed by Alti, murdered by the daughter of Dahaka son who tried to kill hercursed by Alti  
The Warrior Princess struck back along the same channel Alti used. It was as simple as loveGabrielle, tears in her eyes and her heart full of love and forgiveness, stretched out her hand to pull Xena through a waterfall and into Solan's armsa son who did know his mother's lovea son who loved her  
Alti was snapped out of the spirit realm by a series of vicious kicks from Borias. The warlord drove her out of his tent with fists and curses  
Xena saw Gabrielle next to her, bound to a cross. The Roman soldier raised his hammer  
Xena slammed Alti again and again with rapid punches and kicks, finally knocking the evil shamaness backward into the sharpened branch of a tree

*****

Fully in control of her faculties, Xena struck pressure points on either side of the dying woman's throat. Then she drew her chakram and grabbed Alti's bleeding hand once more.  
Hope, this is it! the Warrior Princess called. Throwing the chakram at the ceiling high above the fiery pit, she reached out to pin Alti's struggling spirit and tap the link to the spirit realm. Dahak was not permitted to break his connection to Alti. Xena had a use for it.  
Still joined to each other and to Xena by their love, Gabrielle, Hope and Joxer followed while Xena probed world after world. Phantom light flickered as sometimes the temple was there; sometimes it was open ground or dense forest; sometimes a mighty city or a dismal hovel. Occasionally everything seemed formless in a world that might have been but never was. Thousands of realities flashed by in less than a second.  
The echoes of the original spell that had drawn Hope into another world still lingered, and Xena traced them until three shadowy forms appeared at an impossible distance.' Hope recognized them immediately.  
Your mother needs you, Gabrielle said, speaking with her mind. She also knew who was there. And you need her. I'll miss youbut I'll always love you.  
You'll always have my love, MotherAunt Xena  
Tell your Xena that Cyane needs her help, Xena said. She'll understand. Thank you for everythingI love you, too.  
Joxer's love spoke for itself.  
The three figures resolved into a second set of Xena, Gabrielle and Joxer, who were surprised to see their counterparts but grateful to have found Hope. The girl joined them, and turned back to wave farewell to her foster family.

*****

Xena and her companions snapped back to what they considered the real world. So little time had elapsed that only now did the chakram hit its target, knocking apart the ceiling, which had received only jury-rigged repairs since the last battle at the temple. While the first stones fell, Xena grabbed Alti.  
You want power? the Warrior Princess snarled. Go to the darkness you seek! With that, she threw the evil shamaness into the pit, but before Alti went over the edge, Dahak's diminished flame leaped up one more time, burning Alti so completely that her bones crumbled into powder. Then the falling rubble buried everything.  
Gabrielle and Joxer were already at the door. They could hear Dahak's minions still battering at it. Once Xena joined her friends, Joxer removed the bolt and they stepped aside. The priest and his warriors rushed in, stopping short when they saw the destruction. More stones fell, and the minions turned tail and ran.  
The companions were already outside. No one pursued them.

****************  
**EPILOGUE ONE  
******************

What a nightmare world, Gabrielle remarked after her daughter had finished describing her adventure.  
Yes, but the Gabrielle of that world has to live in it, Xena said. I can't imagine you killing Solan, Hopethere was a time, I know. I suppose I _would_ go crazy.  
And yet without my love, or Lao Ma's guidance, or even knowing _you_ loved her, Dad, she was still strong and caring, Hope pointed out.  
Xena smiled. That's because she's exactly the same as your mother. Is it any wonder she inspired my counterpart to take on Alti alone?  
This time you won't be alone, Gabrielle asserted. Will we get there in time?  
We will, even with all the preparations we have to make, the Warrior Princess replied with confidence. We'll need more than basic equipment to walk the path of the shamaness together. There's no reason we can't visit with Solan while we make our gear.  
I guess I ought to stay behind at the village, Joxer suggested. This is an Amazon thing, right?  
Gabrielle embraced her husband. My tribe welcomed you as a friend. So will these Northern Amazons.  
With any luck, this world's Alti would never know what hit her.

*****************  
**EPILOGUE TWO  
*******************

Gabrielle was in tears. Though she knew Hope could not stay with her, losing the girl was nearly as devastating as abandoning her daughter. The bard was so tightly curled up in Xena's arms as to be almost hidden from view. The wet drops rained down on Xena's deerskin tunic, and the Warrior Princess kept stroking her most beloved friend's head, crooning and soothing.  
What's missing inside me? Gabrielle whimpered. Why couldn't I be there when my baby needed me? What's wrong with me?  
Hush, Gabrielle. Nothing is wrong with you, nothing at all.  
But the bard could not stop weeping.  
Joxer, detailed to boil water for chamomile tea, could not sit idle watching the pot. Instead, he timidly approached his friends. he said quietly.  
When Gabrielle did not respond, he reached over and placed his hand over one of hers. Presently the bard took his hand and held it in a tight grip.  
Maybe she didn't want you to be there? Joxer asked.  
Though Gabrielle only wailed louder, Xena was not upset with him, for he had given the Warrior Princess an idea. She hugged Gabrielle tighter and began to think. It was nearly impossible for her to consider her son's murderer with any objectivity, but she made the effort.  
He's right, Xena concluded. A healthy plant grows toward the light. Everybody you've ever known responds to you the way Joxer doesthe way I do. The only people who don't respond have no love. Gabrielle, in that other world it was _Hope_ who warned her mother whenever Dahak tried to turn the child toward the darkness. You aren't missing anything. Even Callisto had more love in her heart than your daughter did.  
Gabrielle, you _are_ a good mother. Remember, of all the versions of Hope that could have shown up when Alti and Dahak joined forces, you got the one who loves you. That wasn't an accident. You may never see her again, but you will never lose her love – and she'll never lose yours.  
The bard had fallen silent. She allowed Xena to rock her, giving Joxer's hand a powerful squeeze in thanks.  
he cried.  
You're such a baby, Gabrielle automatically complained.  
Well, it hurt! You don't know your own strength, Joxer said.  
You're right. I don't, the bard replied, growing wistful. She began to dry her eyes with the knuckles of her index finger.  
It's okay now, he declared, flexing his hand. You know, maybe I should let you guys go on to Amazon country so Gabrielle can work on that shamaness thing.  
What brought that on? Gabrielle asked him.  
Remember when I admitted I was a big phony? Joxer began slowly. He held up a hand. I know, it's not truesome of the time. But what good is being brave if I don't know what I'm doing? I couldn't even take out one of those guys by myself, and you put the hurts to a _god!_ You're so far beyond me, Gabrielle. I don't know why I ever thought I could hang with youthat I could love you  
Oh, I don't know, Xena replied, maybe because you're a good friend and a good companion and you've already put your life on the line for Gabrielle and me?  
Joxer, I know _exactly_ how much you love me, Gabrielle said. There is no way I'm going to give that up. When I first met Xena, all I could do was talka lot! When I did learn something, I got overconfident about it. I make mistakes, Joxer, just like you do. People have _died_ because of my mistakes. You never put anybody in danger except yourself when you make a mistake.  
And you put yourself in danger bailing me out. What about when you chased after me and Draco took you prisoner?  
Hello! I was slightly in love with you at the time. Besides, you know that either Xena or I would rescue you no matter what. Weren't you willing to defy Xena to save my life in the Amazon village?  
But I didn't. He hung his head low in shame.  
Yes, you did. Ephiny was right. I would have died in that hut. You wouldn't accept that.  
Xena, having allowed Gabrielle to get up, now put a hand on Joxer's shoulder. Don't argue with Gabrielle. She refuses to abandon either one of us. Then she looked her best friend in the eye. Gabrielle, why don't you just tell Joxer that you love him?  
because I _do_but I'm notXena, we're barely at the boyfriend-girlfriend' stage!  
Then tell your boyfriend that you want him to stay, Xena suggested.  
The bard stared deeply into the would-be warrior's brown eyes. I need you, Joxer. Stay with us.  
Too moved to speak, Joxer stretched out a trembling hand to stroke Gabrielle's strawberry blonde tresses. She gave him a little smile. It would have been more, but Hope's departure still affected her.  
I'm a mess, she said. I'd better wash my face.  
You look beautiful, Joxer replied. I love you just the way you are.  
Holding the woman he loved in his arms, he kissed all her tears away.

**********  
**THE END  
************

**_Disclaimer:  
_** No deer were harmed in the writing of this story, but Xena needed to take a long drink of Lord Seltzer's Finest to settle her stomach after consuming all that blood.

**_Episode references:  
_** Chariots of War, Hooves and Harlots, Ties that Bind, The Greater Good, Orphan of War, Girls Just Wanna Have Fun, Return of Callisto, Intimate Stranger, The Quest, A Necessary Evil, A Day in the Life, For Him the Bell Tolls, A Comedy of Eros, The Deliverer, Gabrielle's Hope, The Debt II, King of Assassins, The Quill Is Mightier Maternal Instincts, The Bitter Suite, Forget Me Not, King Con, Sacrifice II, Adventures in the Sin Trade, Adventures in the Sin Trade II, A Family Affair, In Sickness and in Hell, Locked Up and Tied Down, Them Bones, Them Bones and 

**_Other references:  
_** Just the Way You Are (Billy Joel).

**_Author's notes:  
_** This time, I wanted to see what could happen in a situation where Gabrielle's dreams about Hope came true. Admittedly, the situation is somewhat idealized, but to truly explore the subject a much longer story is needed. As usual, I have cast Gabrielle and Joxer in the roles of lovers. To those who object to such a viewpoint, I reply that I find the Xenaverse oversaturated with stories that depict Xena and Gabrielle as lesbians and with bigoted who refuse to countenance those who don't see the two as lesbians. In short, there is no challenge in the so-called   
The song Hope was thinking of is Psalm 121.  
I tried to depict the spirit world without the silly transitions used in the fourth-season episode Them Bones, Them Bones. The ideas of warding, detection and striking back through the same channel are taken from the science-fiction novels of E.E. Smith. The business of the multiple realities is adapted from his _Children of the Lens_ and Keith Laumer's _Imperium_ series. A frequently used attack can be more easily countered with each repetition; this concept occurs in both sports and warfare, though in this case I was reminded of it in the anime cartoon _Dragonball._

**_COPYRIGHT NOTICE:  
_** _Xena: Warrior Princess,_ Xena, Gabrielle, Joxer, Hope and all other characters who have appeared in the series, together with the names, titles and backstory, plus scenes and dialogue from the series, are the sole copyright property of MCA/Universal and Renaissance Pictures. No infringement of copyrights or trademarks is intended in the writing of this fan fiction. This story is © 2003 by Philip D. Hernández and is his sole property along with the story idea. This story cannot be sold or used for profit in any way. Copies of this story may be made for private use only and must include all disclaimers and copyright notices.

**_Comments:  
_** Unless your sole purpose is to bash Joxer, Ted Raimi or Gabrielle-Joxer romance, your comments would be greatly appreciated. You can e-mail the author at **BroadwayPhil@yahoo.com **.

**_Additional stories:_**  
More stories can be found on the author's website, _The Subtlety of Pickett's Charge,_ at **** .


End file.
